


Midnight Flight

by ScribeWire



Series: New Voyage [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alive Sabo (One Piece), BAMF Makino (One Piece), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeWire/pseuds/ScribeWire
Summary: Makino isn’t a pirate. She is not even a sailor – has never set foot on a boat aside from unloading supplies for the bar. She is nothing but a barmaid. But the sea is the only way off of Dawn Island. She will get the boys to safety even if she has to do it in the middle of the night.ORSabo doesn’t try to sail past a Tenryuubito and subsequently doesn’t lose his memories and join the Revolutionaries. Ace trusts Makino and Dadan just a little bit more. And Makino becomes a young mother of three overnight.
Relationships: Makino & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: New Voyage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820035
Comments: 18
Kudos: 304





	Midnight Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had floating around in my head for a while. I had part of this one written for a while, but went back and rewrote it from the start. I'm trying my hand a series, and this is just a nice simple One Shot to start it all off. I have several more stories for the series outlined and it's just a matter of writing them up so it makes sense to other people. Though, I have an ongoing story for another fandom which will likely take priority. But please enjoy this!
> 
> P.S. This is written in present tense, and I usually use past tense. If you notice anywhere that I've reverted to past tense where it doesn't make sense to do so, please let me know! It is one of my biggest pet peeves while reading, so I want to fix any instances of it here. Please and thank you!

Makino has spent her entire life on Dawn Island. She runs a simple bar in Foosha Village that she inherited from her parents at the tender age of 14. The bar was barely afloat then, but she has since turned it into the only hangout spot on this side of the island aside from the docks.

She becomes a mother at the age of 16 when Monkey D. Garp places a young infant in her arms and asks if she can watch him until he returns from his latest assignment. It shouldn’t take him long.

It takes him two years to check in and by then, Makino is attached to the little boy, Luffy.

Makino does not appreciate it when Garp takes Luffy from her and gives him to bandits up on the mountains instead. She is insulted at the implication that she is unfit. Luffy is only 7, and Makino only 23 but he is hers. But Luffy has been talking about being a pirate since Red-Haired Shanks stopped on the island, and Makino doesn’t have a say.

Garp doesn’t know that she makes the trek up the mountain as often as she can. In the beginning, it is only once a week. It only takes a few months though, for her to build up the stamina and work out a schedule for the bar so that she can make the trek 3 times a week instead of just once.

There is another little boy living with the bandits. He is older than Luffy. Ten to Luffy’s seven. He is angry, and violent, and full of self-loathing. Luffy eagerly tells her all about the boy.

Luffy does not realize that Ace is genuinely trying to kill him. Makino does. Makino is the first person to ever genuinely scold and punish Ace. Despite his anger at the woman who thinks she has any right, any **_ability_** to do so, he is still cowed. He does as he is told.

When Luffy is taken while protecting his treasure, after he and Sabo rush in to save him, it is **_Makino_** that Ace rushes to for help. Luffy is hurt and it’s his fault and he doesn’t know what to do. Makino brings Foosha’s doctor up the mountain to patch up Luffy.

Makino meets the third boy, this one blond and about the same age as Ace. He is polite where Ace is not. He is reserved where Luffy is not. His defenses go up the moment he lays eyes on her. Defenses that weaken when he sees how she treats Luffy and Luffy, in turn, treats her. Defenses that crumble with no chance of sustaining themselves when Makino turns to him and ruffles his hair and asks if he’s okay.

Ace and Sabo both burst into tears and it leaves Makino to wonder when the last time they were allowed to be so vulnerable was. They are only children.

The children spend a lot of time in their self-built treehouse, but rarely sleep over. It is a treat for when they do well on the tests Makino has started to give them all.

Makino is not a teacher, and she is not highly educated, but she is educated enough. Sabo helps with Luffy because Ace responds better to Makino’s infinite patience.

They are family.

Makino is terrified when Sabo shows up at the bar one day bloody and bruised and covered in filthy bandages, panicked and babbling nonsense. She has not been to the bandits for several days because of a reservation at the bar. It is why Sabo came here instead of up the mountain.

It takes precious minutes for her to calm him enough to speak clearly.

His Noble father in High Town had taken him back by threatening his brothers. By threatening **_Ace_** and **_Luffy_**. The last the blond has seen of the two brunettes – they were standing with the local pirate.

Now Grey Terminal is burning, and Sabo can’t find them.

Makino calls Dadan. One of the bandits answers and it isn’t reassuring. The boys were in the fire so, Dadan went to get them but isn’t back yet.

Makino takes the time to clean and rebandage Sabo before ushering them up the mountain. By the time they arrive, Ace, Luffy, and Dadan are back. None of them are in good shape.

Looking at the three boys crying their relief at being back together, Makino makes her choice. It is an easy one for her. These boys are hers, and she will not give them up. She will protect them with everything she has.

Ace and Sabo are 11 now, and Luffy is 8. Makino is only 24 but she is their mother. Young, and self-appointed she may be, she’d die for all of them – for any one of them.

Makino is not a pirate. She is not even a sailor. She has never been on a boat. For a week, as the boys and Dadan heal, she reads. She learns. Then, when there is no more risk of infection or pulling stitches, she helps them pack their things and they leave.

It is not hard to obtain a boat. Foosha has many fishing vessels and they need only get to the next island for now. East Blue is relatively safe, and as long as they move often, it will be good protection for the time being.

Makino is not a pirate, but as she pushes off from the shore in the middle of the night with three little boys huddled in the hull, fast asleep, and a reluctant bandit on the shore waving goodbye, Makino thinks it would not be so bad to become one.

It is no secret the boys intend to become pirates themselves. They each want to captain their own crew one day. Until they can go off on their own safely, she will watch them, shelter them.

It is just after midnight as she slips past the coast’s guardian undetected. It is the middle of the night as Makino slips silently away from the island that has been her home her entire life and into a world full of danger and unknowns.

She grins.

Now that she is here, Makino wonders how she could have waited so long.

She would do this a thousand times over for these boys.

Dadan is risking Garp’s wrath by continuing her reports that everything is normal. But she has not ever once mentioned in them about Makino’s visits. The bandit knows perfectly well who is more deserving of her respect, of her **_fear_**. It is not the Vice-Admiral.

The sea is the only way off of Dawn Island.

And it is calling to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you do and don't like about this, but please give me why's, and any suggestions for improving it! This is a one shot, and unlikely to change, but I will keep the advice in mind for future works. Thank you!


End file.
